


法系宿舍03  屋内吵架屋外和

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 他们俩打起来了(物理)短小的一章，大部分是废话(？)绝亚开荒好痛苦我不想再打小怪了
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 2





	法系宿舍03  屋内吵架屋外和

赤魔觉得一定是昨晚中了仙人彩特等奖用光了人品，才会接二连三遇到头疼的事。比如他在店里吃早餐的时候要了鲜肉包却端给他豆沙包，比如他忘带零钱买不了回家的飞艇票，再比如他好不容易凑到钱却没赶上飞艇只能等一个小时后的下一班。  
一直都优雅稳重的赤魔难得倒霉，直觉告诉他这样一连串不顺心的事肯定会有更不好的事要发生，所以他坐在等候区时非常紧张，生怕陨石会从天而降砸中自家。不过幸好他赶在午饭的点回到高脚孤丘，一边念叨着家里还有两个嗷嗷待哺的室友一边疾跑。只是他没想到自己刚回到家，就看到这样一幕：  
“这个家我是待不下去了，”黑魔手里拖着两个巨大行李箱，还背着大背包，哼哧哼哧地从楼梯上下来，“我这就走。”  
“你要走就走啊，说了老半天咋还待在这儿呢？又没有黑魔纹和你贴贴，”召唤坐在沙发上翘起二郎腿嗑瓜子，根本不把怒气冲天的黑魔当回事，“你这叮叮当当闹了一上午还有完没完，我想去睡个回笼觉都不行。”  
“哼。”  
赤魔眼看着黑魔的脸色快跟他的法袍一样黑了，在门口堵住他：“怎么回事，你们是又吵架了吗？好端端地怎么说走就走？”  
“你问他。”  
“哈？要我说你气量也太小了吧，这么点事儿你都急成这样，”召唤嘴里的瓜子依旧嚼个不停，“不就是我喝醉了然后把你屁眼给操了吗？”  
“你看，多大点事……等下，你刚刚说什么？”赤魔刚打算安抚黑魔，话还没说完才意识到似乎有点不对劲，转头对着召唤质问。  
“我昨晚喝醉回来把他上了，而已，”召唤也挺无奈，他一大早被黑魔从床上拖起来，酒精还未完全褪去整个人晕乎乎的，“而且早上我已经向他道歉过了，还给他做了早餐帮他保养法杖，他还是不满意，一定要我对他负责。我说我怎么负责，你生病了我给你买药，你没法战斗我帮你请病假，结果他什么都不说就开始收拾东西。”  
“你，你……你都说出来干嘛？”黑魔被召唤停不下的嘴皮子弄得气到有点结巴。  
“不然呢？赤魔要我说清楚的，你不服找他去啊。”  
“行了行了，我差不多明白了。”赤魔被他们俩弄得头疼，看黑魔暂时没有要走的意思，赶紧坐下来喘口气。他看着还在吵架的二人，怎么一天没看住这俩孩子就惹出这么大麻烦，怪自己没当好保姆——不对，凭什么当他们俩保姆？赤魔摇摇脑袋，现在不是想这个的时候，不把这两人安定下来以后日子简直没法过。  
“你有毛病吧，为了这点事一定要干一架吗？”召唤颇为无奈地看着黑魔放下行李，拿出他的法杖走向自己，眼睛里仿佛有怒火在烧。黑魔每次生气都会掏出法杖嚷嚷着要给自己头顶一块冰一声雷的，然而没有一次实现过，毕竟黑魔也不是什么冲动的人，还知道不对自己人——如果召唤算自己人的话——动手，所以召唤也没当回事，魔导书都没翻开来。  
“当然。”黑魔这会儿却是认真的。可笑，自己的第一次都被人霸占了，还不让他郁闷吗？他说着已经摆出了黑魔纹，手里的法杖发出越来越亮的红光，就准备直接转火阶段让召唤尝尝什么叫绝望。  
“你们先别吵，坐下来慢慢谈可以吗？”赤魔看着二人就要把家给拆了，一个蹦跶从沙发上跳起来拦在二人中间。  
“谈不来，这是我们之间的信赖问题。”黑魔已经对着召唤扔出一把火团，对方吓得满地打滚才把身上的火苗扑灭。  
“怎么就信赖问题了？”召唤拍拍灰站起来，平日里挂在腰间的魔导书应该是早晨被黑魔拖起来后忘记带出房间了，现在他没法把黄宝石兽叫出来替他挡伤害。  
“今天我们总要没一个！”黑魔突然进入三连激情咏唱，一团团火和雷直接往召唤身上砸去。  
“我说你拿错台词了啊！”召唤一边叫着一边在客厅里来回跑位躲开这些比麻将还难躲的全新机制。  
一时间场面极度混乱，黑魔使用技能的音效，召唤叫喊着乱跑的声音，家具被撞到受损的爆裂音交杂在一起，犹如灵灾来临一般恐怖。  
“吵！死！了——”赤魔突然大吼一声打破喧闹，掏出刺剑飞快地在二人的身上留下飞刺和六分反击，“都给我滚出去！”

召唤一身是伤，坐在庭院里的小木凳上让乖乖地让黑魔给他上药。“嘶，轻点。”蘸着消毒水的棉签突然用力，戳得召唤皱起眉头。  
黑魔不做声，手上的力道却轻了许多。平时大大咧咧的召唤在受伤的时候乖巧地不行，而且黑魔现在气也消了，没有再趁人之危。  
被赤魔赶出家门后两个人还赌气了快一个小时，最后肚子咕噜噜叫了才结束争吵，两个不会做饭的笨蛋青年数了数身上仅有的零钱，摇摇头一起去市场买了几个包子和药品。  
算和好了吗？他们也没多说什么，一切仿佛又回到往日。两个人坐在街边长椅啃包子的时候还分坐在长椅两侧，中间足够容下一个躺下的壮汉。召唤时不时瞥一眼黑魔，黑魔也时不时看一下召唤，两个人都有想说的话，却找不到合适的机会开口。  
午后温暖的阳光洒在庭院，屋子里飘来赤魔做的饭后甜点的香味。二人一言不发地紧靠着，倒有种和谐的模样。  
“那个，我说，”召唤没有直视黑魔，支支吾吾地说，“对不起，之前太过火了，向你道歉，还有昨晚的事，真的是我醉了，没别的意思，对不起。”  
黑魔没有回应，继续手中包扎的动作。他当然清楚召唤没有真的对自己有过恶意，但二人的情绪总会在某一个节点突然爆发，然后一发不可收拾。因此他也有在检讨。  
等黑魔完成了简单处理坐下，召唤一下子抓过他的手露出手腕的部分：“你这里的伤，已经愈合了啊。”  
“治疗魔法的功效。”黑魔吐出几个字。他知道那瓶恢复药是召唤专门找学者要的。  
“以后还莽不？”  
“不莽。”他清楚召唤说的是哪些方面的莽。  
召唤松开了黑魔的手，停顿了很久才说：“那我下次可以拿到舞伴和龙肠吗？”  
“不可以。”  
说是这么说，黑魔却在召唤看不见的时候微微扬起嘴角，抚摸着刚刚被召唤握住的手腕，不知为何竟然有点温暖的感觉。  
天气开始回暖了吗？  



End file.
